


Must've Done Something Right

by misha_anon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Dean thinks he's charming as hell, but whether he is or not, he <i>is</i> lucky to have a boyfriend like Castiel who doesn't mind sharing with his twin brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must've Done Something Right

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry at all.

Dean's a lucky bastard and he knows it, but never more than those rare occasions when he coaxes his boyfriend's twin into bed with them.  His lips stretch around Castiel's cock, tongue working feverishly as he bobs up and down, sucking for all he's worth.  If there weren't a dick in his mouth, he'd probably be screaming from Jimmy's big hands spreading his ass cheeks apart to tongue his hole enthusiastically.  Since there  _is_  a dick in his mouth, though, he moans around it and sucks a little harder.

He concentrates on the task at hand, his body on autopilot as he bounces back and forth between the brothers; one way pushes Castiel's cock down his own throat until he gags, the other way pushes Jimmy's tongue a little deeper into his ass.  Either way short-circuits his ability to hold a coherent thought until he can feel his own body soften, held between Jimmy's hands and Castiel's, his whimpers lost with the spit and precome that leak from the corners of his mouth.

Jimmy's tongue is replaced by a finger, slick and insistent as it pushes into Dean's body.  It slides in easily, twisting and stretching Dean as he starts to lick around the edge of his hole.  Castiel cries out when Dean lurches forward, swallowing his cock and wriggling his head to try to push it even deeper.  Then his fingers are twisted in Dean's hair, pulling him off.  Dean sucks a hard breath and licks his lips, staring up Castiel's long body.  The look in his half-closed eyes shoots straight to Dean's dick and sends him fucking back on Jimmy's finger.

"More," Dean groans as Castiel pulls his head back down, teasing his slick cock against Dean's cheek.  Jimmy says nothing in response, but Dean feels the stretch of another finger pushing slowly into him.  Dean licks at Castiel's belly, at his hips, nuzzling against warm skin as Jimmy's fingers work him open and the burn of stretching passes, leaving him moaning, "More, more,  _more_."

He'd be embarrassed under any other circumstances, but Castiel's nails are scratching at the back of his neck and across his sweat-prickled shoulders and Jimmy's fingers are merciless.  Dean gasps, his lips pressed hard to Castiel's cock and his mouth watering with the need to suck it again.  But Cas holds him there, refusing to let him have it while his twin brother pushes a third finger into Dean's ass.  With his head held in place, Dean struggles to fuck himself on Jimmy's fingers, to force him to move faster.

"He's so  _eager_ , Cas," Jimmy says, his breath ghosting over the small of Dean's back.  "Does he ever get enough?"

Heat floods through Dean's belly and up his spine, pushing the breath right out of his lungs when Castiel answers, "Wanna find out?"

It's like sleepwalking when the brothers manhandle Dean where they want him.  Cas is still on his back, but now Dean straddles his hips while Jimmy slicks his brother's cock and guides it in.  Stretch, burn, full.  Dean's ass is flush against Castiel's legs when he finally breathes again, choking on the air.  Cas' fingers squeeze at Dean's thighs and Jimmy's hands settle on his hips, pushing him down harder.  

"If you're really good, I'll help him fuck you until you're choking on cock," Jimmy whispers.  His chest is pressed against Dean's back; his cock trapped between their bodies.  Dean bounces experimentally, drawing pleased moans from everyone.  "Would you like that, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean breathes, circling his hips and bouncing again.  " _Fuck_ , yeah."

With Jimmy's hands guiding his hips, Dean fucks himself on Castiel's cock until they're both gasping raggedly; when Jimmy pulls him down and holds him in place Dean's cock hangs heavy and leaking.  Castiel's hands shake on Dean's thighs, slipping on sweaty skin as Jimmy bends Dean forward and urges him to kiss his boyfriend.

"Enjoying yourself?"  Castiel's voice is wrecked, low and hoarse against Dean's lips.  Dean has no chance to answer, though, before Cas kisses him roughly, fingers twisted in his hair and stealing his breath again.  He feels Jimmy's weight pressed against his back, sandwiching him between identical bodies.  By the time they break apart, Dean is dizzy and grabbing at the sheet for balance.  He's pretty sure he's already dead when Castiel growls, "If you want Jimmy's cock, you're gonna have to beg for it."

Dean realizes immediately that far from having talked Jimmy into bed with his own charm, the twins planned this.  His belly twists excitedly at the thought.  Jimmy's weight presses harder against Dean and he lets his lips slide to Castiel's neck, sucking a mark into stubbled flesh, then Jimmy's breath is on his ear before unmistakable sound of the twins kissing.  Dean's cock jumps even as Jimmy's fingers trace around his oversensitive, stretched hole.

"God, please," Dean says against Castiel's shoulder even as he rolls his hips the best he can, trying to push Cas deeper.  " _Please_ , Jimmy.  I want..  I want.."

"What do you want?"  Jimmy asks, soft and husky, his fingertip teasing its way in beside Castiel's cock.  "You want me to fuck you?  You want both our cocks?  Gotta tell me what you want."

"Yeah," Dean pants in answer, excitement shivering down his spine at the thought of taking two near-identical cocks.  "Yeah,  _please_ , I want you to fuck me.  Please, just..   _please!_ "

The second Jimmy's cock starts to push in alongside Castiel's, Dean's belly dips and flips with delighted terror.  It's a stretch like he's never felt, filled to the brim and pretty sure that choking on both their dicks is a real possibility.  Castiel bites out curses, his nails digging into Dean's thighs as Jimmy fucks his way in slowly but surely.  Dean is reduced to whimpers and moans as sweat drips off Jimmy's body onto his back and Jimmy's hands grip his hips again.  He knows he's trembling; every muscle pulled taut as the burn starts to subside only to be replaced by elation.

Castiel grabs Dean's hair and pulls him into another kiss, savage and biting as the twins fall into a rhythm that leaves one cock buried as deep as it will go into Dean's body at all times.  Dean's moans choke into nonsensical praise when Jimmy curls around him and bites at the back of his neck, his every muscle working against Dean's back, pulling and pushing and crushing Dean under the force of his weight until Dean reaches back over his shoulder to grab Jimmy's hair and kisses him.  Their bodies twist and writhe and the hot need that's buzzing to the ends of Dean's fingers and his curled toes ratchets up a notch when a fist wraps around his cock.

"Oh, fuck please, please, please,  _PLEASE_ ," Dean begs, though he's long since forgotten what he was supposed to be begging for.  It's Jimmy's fist, twisting and stroking around the head of his cock while the brothers' cocks stretch his hole, filling him more full than he's ever been.

"Gonna come for us?" Jimmy hisses against his shoulder.

"Come for us, baby," Castiel coos almost simultaneously.  It fries what's left of Dean's inhibition and he arches downward, a hoarse cry of pleasure spilling from his lips as his cock jerks in Jimmy's fist, come filling the space between his body and Castiel's.  His head spins with the sound of harsh breaths and the thud of his own heart and he feels the world tipping as a shudder runs down his spine.

Jimmy's thrusts are quick and short; Castiel nearly unbalances them all as he fucks upward feverishly.  With Dean sandwiched firmly between them and still moaning nonsense, the twins fall over the edge like dominoes.  First Jimmy's cock stiffens, then Castiel's, then their hands are all over Dean's body and their almost identical moans twist through him, just as hot as the flood of come that fills him completely.

It feels like it's at least three days later when Dean's head stops spinning and he's able to get a good, deep breath.  Jimmy's chest is still pressed against his back and the twins are stroking his sides and his legs; thumbs rub over his hipbones and lips tease sweetly against his neck.  Their cocks have slipped out of Dean's body and he's more sprawled than he was, though he doesn't remember getting that way.  It takes another minute to register how sore he's going to be in the morning, but all he can do is pant and grin about it.  Jimmy nuzzles at the nape of Dean's neck and Castiel coaxes him into a gentle kiss, no one in any hurry to go anywhere just yet.


End file.
